


Just You and Me Now, Innit?

by FiddleStixx



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was dead. Harry Hart, probably one of of the poshest arseholes in the fucking world, was dead. (Post 'Church in Kentucky' scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me Now, Innit?

Harry was dead. Harry Hart, probably one of of the poshest arseholes in the fucking world, was dead.

“Fuck!” Gary "Eggsy" Unwin yelled, slamming down the laptop and ending the video feed as his head fell into his hands, his whole body shaking. Quiet sounds came from his mouth for a while before he let up and got up slowly as best he could, eyes red and shaking violently. It took the now trained Kingsman recruit only half a second before he was on his knees in Harry’s bathroom, dry retching and in more tears, head on the rim of the white porcelain bowl, hands beating against the white tiles on the floor till they ached.

Shaking, Eggsy managed to get back up, sobbing as he washed out his mouth with an toothbrush and also washed his now red and twitching hands. He couldn’t be dead. No.

Maybe he’d faked it, maybe he was still alive and this was all a big trick for Valentine to gloat in his glory and Harry would come back, suit all pristine and roll his eyes in front of Eggsy at the front door. “It was an trick Eggsy, a bloody trick. God, you’re so thick sometimes. I’m fine, just a scratch.” He could almost hear him say that, a small smile on his face as his gaze caught Harry’s left over brandy from the corner of his eye.

But it came crashing down again when he saw Harry’s bloodied body on the video link in his mind. “HOW COULD YOU!?” He turned and yelled at Harry’s old dog, stuffed and mounted on the wall. It was practically the only thing he could look at that didn’t have really some trace of Harry attached to it as much. “HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!? I NEEDED YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING STAYED HERE, YOU FUCK!”

He collapsed against the wall, sliding down it till his bottom hit the floor. He didn’t even got to tell him…

He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the small bulge that had come to his stomach over the last few weeks while Harry had been away on business. it was a accident, really, too much brandy one night and an crush taken way too far during the whole thing. It shouldn’t have happened, but it did.

Only his Mum knew, he had been sick over her house and she had been the one to take him to the doctors without Dean there at the time, telling him he needed to tell Harry. She didn’t know about their relationship, so she just assumed ‘Harry’ was a local boy he’d met.

Not his boss.  
Not the man that had worked with his father.  
Not an man at least 30 years his senior. At least.

Sniffling, he pressed a hand against his stomach, wiping his tears away. Harry would have hated to see him like this. He had to stop. He had to be strong or otherwise. Kingsman were always strong, always loyal. Hearing Harry’s phone rang, his instinct telling him it was probably Roxy or Merlin, he got up, wiping his face.

“Guess it’s just you and me now, innit?” He asked, looking down as he smoothed a hand over his stomach. “Just you and me now.”


End file.
